poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas' Adventures Series
List of the Scenes and Quotes used for 76859Thomas' "Thomas' Adventures" movies. When everyone are introducing themselves to someone new *I'm Thomas. (The Adventure Begins) *I'm Percy. (Thomas and Scruff) *I'm Edward. (The Adventure Begins) *And I'm James. (The Adventure Begins) *My name is Toby. (The Lost Puff) *I'm Emily. (King of the Railway) *Gordon here. (Thomas and Scruff) *I am Henry. (Henry's Happy Coal) *I'm Dash, I'm Bash, And I'm Ferdinand. (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *My name's Luke. (The Switch) *I'm Paxton. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *I'm Annie and she's Clarabel. (The Adventure Begins) *I'm Henrietta. (Toby's New Friend) *I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. (Maud Pie) *I'm Spike. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *Starlight Glimmer. (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic) *Name's Scootaloo, And I'm Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom. (Call of the Cutie) *I'm Princess Cadance. () *I'm Shining Armor. (Games Ponies Play) *'Princess Cadance': And this is our beloved baby filly, Flurry Heart. () *I'm Heckle and I'm Jeckle. (Goldfeather) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () *Curdie () *Turnip () When everyone are looking at each other and/or looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story or a song *Thomas and Percy (Misty Island Rescue) *James and Gordon (Salty All At Sea) *Henry () *Edward (Double Trouble S13) *Emily and Toby (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (The Switch) *Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Annie and Clarabel (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Henrietta (The Truth About Toby) *Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer (The Times They Are a Changeling) *Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (A Flurry of Emotions) *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () *Turnip () *Curdie () When everyone say "What?!" after someone says something surprising or shocking *Thomas (Tale of the Brave) *Percy (Tale of the Brave) *James (Reds Vs. Blues) *Luke (The Switch) *Twilight Sparkle (Celestial Advice) *Spike (Honest Apple) *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (28 Pranks Later) *Rarity (Sisterhooves Social) *Applejack (Honest Apple) *Fluttershy (Magic Duel) *Apple Bloom and Scootaloo (Hearts and Hooves Day) *Sweetie Belle (The Fault In Our Cutie Marks) *Starlight Glimmer (To Where and Back Again Part 1) *Princess Cadance (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) When everyone was amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened *'Thomas and Percy:' Flizzing fireboxes! (Up, Up and Away!) or Whoa (Hero of the Rails) *'Bash, Dash and Ferdinand:' Oh me! Oh my! That's right! (Merry Misty Island and/or Gordon and Ferdinand) *'Twilight Sparkle:' () *'Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike:' Ooooh! or Aaaah! (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: '''Whoa! (''The Cutie Mark Chronicles) When everyone are laughing at something funny that happened *Thomas and Percy (Hero of the Rails) *Gordon, Henry, Emily, Toby, Edward and James (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike (What About Discord) *Starlight Glimmer () *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (28 Pranks Later) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows) *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene and Curdie () When everyone is scared and frighten by something horrible or terrifying that is happening *'Thomas:' gasps (The Adventure Begins) *'Percy:' gasps (Day of the Diesels) *'James:' screams (Tale of the Brave) *'Henry:' screams (Henry Spots Trouble) *'Gordon:' gasps (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *'Toby:' gasps (Den and Dart) *'Emily:' gasps (Best Engine Ever) *'Luke:' Oh my! (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Paxton:' gasps (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:' gasp (The Return of Harmony part 1) *'Starlight Glimmer:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Spike:' Aah! (Feeling Pinkie Keen) *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:' gasp (Just for Sidekicks) *'Shining Armor:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Princess Cadance:' gasps (The Times They Are a Changeling) *'Heckle and Jeckle:' AAAAHH! (The Lion Hunt) *Cool McCool () * Breezy () * Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () When everyone is running away from something horrible is happening and going after someone bad and/or good *Thomas, Percy, James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby and Emily (Day of the Diesels ''and ''The Missing Christmas Decorations) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand in fast forward) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Shining Armor (The Crystal Empire part 1) *Starlight Glimmer () *Princess Cadance (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () When everyone are all watching happily when two characters are in love and at the happy ending of the movies *Thomas and Percy (Day of the Diesels) *Gordon and Henry (Merry Misty Island) *James and Emily (Splish, Splash, Splosh!) *Edward (Charlie and Eddie) *Toby (The Lost Puff) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas' Crazy Day) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton () *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Starlight Glimmer (No Second Prances) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Curdie and Turnip () When everyone is dancing *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Emily and James (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike (Party of One) *Starlight Glimmer () *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Call of the Cutie) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Heckle and Jeckle (The Rain Makers) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () When everyone is traveling together *Thomas and Percy (Up, Up and Away) *James and Emily (A Blooming Mess) *Toby (Toby and Bash) *Gordon (Toby's New Whistle) *Henry () *Edward () *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) *Paxton (Gordon Runs Dry) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () When almost everyone is shown asleep *Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Edward, Gordon and Henry () *Toby (Thomas Comes to Breakfast) *Bash (Toby and Bash) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas the Babysitter) *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) *Starlight Glimmer (Rock Solid Friendship) *Apple Bloom (Apple Family Reunion) *Sweetie Belle (For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls) *Scootaloo (Sleepless in Ponyville) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance () *Heckle and Jeckle (Ten Pin Terrors) *Cool McCool () *Breezy () *Princess Irene () * Turnip () * Curdie () When everyone are feeling and looking sad about something very sad happening, someone special dying or has died or saying goodbye sadly in the movies *Thomas (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Percy (with tears in his eyes; Day of the Diesels) *James, Edward, Gordon, Henry and Emily (The Truth About Toby) *Toby (Toby's New Whistle) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (with tears in his eyes; Blue Mountain Mystery) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Annie and Clarabel () *Henrietta () *Twilight Sparkle (with tears in her eyes; Princess Twilight Sparkle part 2) *Applejack (with tears in her eyes; Apple Family Reunion) *Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity (Tanks for the Memories) *Spike (with tears in his eyes; The Times They Are a Changeling) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (with tears in their eyes; The Fault In Our Cutie Marks) *Starlight Glimmer (with tears in her eyes; No Second Prances) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (with tears in their eyes; A Flurry of Emotions) *Flurry Heart (with tears in her eyes; A Flurry of Emotions) *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool (Rocket Racket) *Breezy () *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and The Goblin) Category:76859Thomas